


Sweet New Sensations

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Cupid - Freeform, Demons, F/F, Futanari, Mind Manipulation, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: Valentine’s is the busiest time for cupids like Ariuk, but when she meets a chocolate demon it gets even crazier than usual.





	Sweet New Sensations

Valentine’s Day is a big day for cupids. It is the day, after all, that is the culmination of their work from the rest of the year. Unfortunately it’s not a day that they can just sit back and be satisfied with a job well done. No, it’s a day where they have to deal with a million and one things that could and do go wrong. You can imagine that when an annoying creature like a chocolate demon shows up it can make a stressful day even worse.

If you’re not familiar with chocolate demons, let me tell you about them. Firstly they’re inveterate pranksters. They’ll play tricks on any creature they cross paths with, but they stick mostly to themselves and humans. They mainly like to deploy pieces of their chocolate body, which have aphrodisiac effects, and see what humorous situations result. On Valentine’s Day though, they have the chance to shape a piece of their spirit into a chocolate heart box, that if fully eaten will turn the person into a chocolate demon themself.

As you might imagine when Ariuk, a cupid, saw a chocolate demon sneaking her heart box in with a bunch of regular ones she was quite cross. “Hey you!” She cried out right as the demon was about the place her trick box down. The demon was surprised by the cupid, so she held the heart to her chest and flew off. Ariuk knew it would be easy to just let her leave, but she also knew that she would just put that damned box somewhere else, so she gave chase.

The chocolate demon thought she had lost that cursed cupid by ducking into an alleyway, so she felt safe in catching her breath. This rest was short lived as the Ariuk shot around a corner with an arrow nocked and trained on the demon. Panting a bit herself she said, “Finally got you. Why don’t you drop that box and just get out of here?”

“That’s what I was trying to do before you yelled at me,” quipped back the demon.

Ariuk growled in frustration, “I don’t have time for your tricks today, just throw the box behind me and we can both just go our separate ways.”

“Or what?” the demon asked incredulously, “You’ll shoot me with your magic arrow that doesn’t hurt things?” She did have a point, the arrow probably wouldn’t hurt her. Ariuk lost focus for a moment trying to think of a plan, so when a car backfired right on the street twenty feet from them she was startled and loosed her arrow. The demon vainly tried to dodge out of the way, but being surprised by the backfire herself her reaction was too slow. As such that heart tipped arrow shot clear through the box and into the chocolate demon, dissolving into a pink mist.

The chocolate demon seeing a huge hole ripped through her heart box became furious. Throwing it to the ground she yelled, “Damn it you stupid bitch! You ruined my heart! I can only make one of those a year!”

“I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to do that. Well I did want to get rid of that box, but not like that.” Apparently this didn’t satisfy the demon, as her response was to hop up into an aggressive stance, but when she caught the sight of Ariuk’s recoiling form she froze. Now that she was actually focused on her whatever passed for the demon’s heart started to race. This was the most beautiful creature she’d ever seen.

Silky smooth pale skin upon a slight frame, with a delicate hourglass shape. Her breasts were about a good handful, and from what she could see she had a pert butt, set atop her slender legs that were wonderfully on display in her short toga. Her face, even though it was cutely scrunched up in a wince, was the picture of a dainty, soft featured angel. It was all topped off by a waterfall of wavy golden hair that reached to her rear.

Realizing she was scaring her she broke her stance and and sputtered out her own apology, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I… I understand that you were just trying to do your job, and that it was an accident you shot me.” The angel unbunched herself, regarding the demon with a confused look. The demon gave some nervous fidgeting as her cheeks grew to be a dark chocolate color, “My name is B̸̡̨i͜͡͝r̴̛͡'̸̕҉̧g͟͠͝͏̕a̵̸̷͜͝ķ̶҉̨͠ơ̛͟͝t҉̸̴h̛͜ų̷̵͡͡ģ̴͜͞͏l͜͢͡͞o̶͢z̴̕i͏͢҉҉̵u̢͟͝d̛͏̧͡d͝͏͏͏̧r̢͏̛i̴͢͝͠͞l̴̶̢͠m̕o̷͟͞xa̢͡͠͏g̵̢z͏̷̢͢͠a̧̢n̕g͏̡r̛a̶͏̷҉̨n̸̴͘ę͟͞͞t̢͡͞h̶  by the way,” seeing the angel wince at her demonic speech, she amended, “Uh, Glo is fine.”

Still confused Ariuk offered her own name “Um, Ariuk. I really am sorry. I just wanted to protect the humans, not ruin your chocolate.” Ariuk waited a moment for a response, but when she only got a blank stare she made to leave, “Well I have to get back to work. Goodbye.”

As she turned away Glo snapped out of her trance and grabbed Ariuk’s wrist, “No wait!” Ariuk tried to wriggle out of her iron grip, but to no avail. Circling around in front of her Glo looking her right in the face and said, “I know we didn’t get off on the right foot, but I want to get to know you better.”

Ariuk, finally realizing what was happening, blurted out, “The arrow. Look this isn’t what you really want, you just got hit by my arrow by accident. You’ll be back to normal if you just don’t see me for a few weeks.”

“I don’t care what the reason is. Isn’t this what you do all the time anyway?“

“For humans. And I just encourage destiny, I have a list that I follow.”

“How do you know this wasn’t destiny?”

“You weren’t on my list.”

“Whatever, you angels are too wound up about rules,” with this Glo pushed Ariuk to the ground. Hovering over her she opened her mouth and started to drool out a thick strand of chocolate. Ariuk tried to announce her protest to this, but as soon as she opened her mouth Glo caught the sides of it with her thumbs and held it open. Ariuk tried not to swallow any of that sweet drool but as it was pooling in her mouth she had little choice. Glo, seeming satisfied, moved to sit on Ariuk’s stomach and watch her syrup do its work.

She didn’t have to wait long for Ariuk’s breath to grow shallow. Ariuk, taken in by the aphrodisiac, started to notice that the demon atop her that she had thought was just a humanoid lump of chocolate, was actually very attractive. She could now discern all the features of her face, full lips, high cheekbones, almond shaped and colored eye. She even had a strange facsimile of full bouncy hair. Ariuk also noticed that Glo was very nude. Full firm breasts capped with dark chocolate kiss nipples, the line of her body pinching in to a narrow waist and blooming out again to expansive hips. Glo sat on her with thick thighs at either side and her bare crotch pressed against Ariuk’s stomach.

The dual stimuli of the of the aphrodisiac and the erotic form of the demon was too much for the angel, causing the bottom of her toga to lift. When the turgid interloper made contact with Glo’s large ass she was surprised, but then cooed to the girl beneath her, “Looks like you’re ready to have some fun.” Glo wasted no more time brushing the toga out of the way and deftly slipping the angel’s rather large member into her hot chocolate box.

The first thing that Ariuk noticed was that Glo’s insides were very hot and sticky. It was far from unpleasant though. In fact Glo’s demon snatch seemed like is was more a viscous liquid than a solid which caused a lot of vacuum like suction. Ariuk already in an agitated state was sent into a frenzy by these sensations. Grabbing Glo’s hips she started to ram upwards eliciting an excited yelp from the demon. Glo in turn pulled down the top for Ariuk’s toga and started to pinch and twist the angel’s rock hard nipples.

As she let out an unrestrained moan Ariuk moved a hand from Glo’s hip to the back of her head and tried pull her into a kiss. The pace of her hips slowed when she saw the demon pressing against her chest to keep their lips apart. Seeing the angel’s confused expression Glo sheepishly said, “Sorry sweetie, I don’t kiss. Chocolate demons aren’t fond of oral contact. Too many have used it as a pretense to eat us.”

Ariuk loosened her grip letting Glo pull back, but as she did she rolled over reversing their positions. Taking advantage of Glo’s surprise Ariuk pressed her into a deep kiss. Glo was frightened at first, but after she didn’t feel herself getting eaten she was swept up the passionate kiss. After a few breathless moments Ariuk broke the kiss with a smile, “So, did you like your first kiss?”

Turning her head to the side in embarrassment she meekly responded, “It was fine I guess.”

“Well I think you in for a lot more ‘oral contact’ from now,” Ariuk followed up by pressing her lips to one of Glo’s nipples. While her saliva had a milk chocolate taste her nipples were a more dark flavor. Glo started to writhe in this pleasure that she indulged in this pleasure she had denied herself. Glo twisting under Ariuk reminded her that she was still buried in her, and now on top she took the lead and started to thrust into her chocolate fountain of a pussy.

As Ariuk’s thrusts grew more desperate Glo wrapped her legs around the angel. Breaking off the demon’s nipple Ariuk moved back to press against those velvety soft lips. Completely tangled together they both moaned into each other’s mouths in orgasmic bliss as Glo was given a thorough cream filling.

Untangling, Glo thought they were through, but Ariuk had other ideas. Slipping down the demon’s body she settled between her thighs and started to give her another new oral pleasure. Ariuk slowly ran her tongue over Glo’s slightly parted chocolatey folds before she dove in. Enjoying the sweet taste of Glo’s secretions mixing with her own bitter cum she was spurred on to go all out. Glo could only respond with moans while pushing Ariuk’s head further into her crotch. I didn’t take long for the demon to reach her second orgasm this way.

Ariuk somewhat calmed down moved away from her lover’s snatch and moved back up to cuddle with her. “Maybe this was destiny after all,” she whispered into Glo’s ear.

“I’ve certainly never felt this in love before. Happy Valentines Day, Ariuk.”

A soft smile came across Ariuk’s face, before it was ruined a second later by an expression of panic, “Ah dang!” She shouted jumping up, “I’m going to be in big trouble for abandoning work today.”

While she was fixing her toga, Glo got up and draped herself around Ariuk, “Since this was my fault, I’ll help out.”

“I would appreciate that Glo.”

With a mischievous smile crossing Glo’s face, “And maybe when all the humans are having their fun tonight we can have some more of our own.”

Ariuk’s face lit up as she gave a slight nod, and they flew off to make sure all the couples in town had their own wonderful Valentines Day.


End file.
